Ridiculamente
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Drunk!R é ridiculamente ciumento, por sorte, E só o vê como ridiculamente amável. E/R


**Título:** Ridiculamente.  
**Categoria:** **[Projeto Relâmpago] You can't spell revolution without love**; Tema:"It is a curious thought, but it is only when you see people looking ridiculous that you realize just how much you love them. "― Agatha Christie; Modern!AU; Slash M/M; Humor.  
**Advertências:** Excesso de bebida  
**Resumo: **Drunk!R é ridiculamente ciumento, por sorte, E só o vê como ridiculamente amável. E/R

**N.A:**Escrita para um projeto de Les Mis num fórum que participo.  
**N.A2:** Eh, espero q naum tenha ficado OCC

**Ridiculamente**

Grantaire não era estúpido, mas ele também não era o mais esperto de todos. Quando ficava bêbado isso ficava ainda mais evidente e alguns podiam até contestar a parte dele _não_ ser estupido, pois ele certamente estava agindo como um agora.

Haviam saído para se divertir, beber e dançar no bar. Enjolras só fora depois de muita insistência de Marius, que queria seu apoio para quando enfim fosse falar com uma das garçonetes, Cosette. Grantaire dissera que fora pela bebida, mas ele podia ficar bêbado quando quisesse e onde fosse, então, sim, ele estava lá porque o loiro estava.

Em algum ponto, ele começou a beber –sem surpresas até aí- entretanto, em geral, ele era um bêbado quieto, ficava apenas olhando o loiro de longe, exceto, é claro, quando este se aproximava para lhe dar um sermão por estar bebendo. Dessa vez, Enjolras estava rodeado pelas garçonetes, um pouco desconfortável, mas educadamente respondendo qualquer pergunta boba que elas faziam. Ele era um estudante de história e elas estavam tirando proveito disso para flertar com o loiro.

Quando percebeu, já estava a meio caminho do grupo, começou discreto, derrubando uma bandeja de uma na outra, fingindo estar mais bêbado do que estava como desculpa.

Foi uma bela confusão, vamos apenas dizer que nenhum deles poderia voltar ali de novo, por sorte, Marius já havia conseguido conquistar Cosette, então sem problemas para ele aí. Enjolras fora o encarregado de levá-lo para casa e estava estranhamente quieto ao invés de estar no meio do típico sermão.

-Você não ta mesmo tão bêbado assim, está?

-Você sempre foi o esperto de nós dois.

-Então porque fez aquela confusão toda?

-De novo, você...-ele enfiou o dedo no peito do outro para dar ênfase.-...é o esperto, você... –mais um cutucão -...me diga.- sua voz estava arrastada e rouca devido a bebida e aos gritos que dera em sua atuação de bêbado descontrolado.

Enjolras riu involuntariamente e apenas olhou para o outro, absorvendo a imagem desarrumada, toda suja de bebidas e comidas variadas, algumas partes rasgadas e alguns botões soltos. O moreno passou uma mão pelos cachos, como se tentasse arrumá-los ao se perceber observado, mas só piorando a situação. O loiro riu com mais força.

-Vamos, você está ridículo. Eu vou te ajudar a se arrumar para que você não se afogue no chuveiro...- ele passou um braço do outro pelos ombros e o ajudou a subir as escadas.

Só então Grantaire percebeu que não estava em sua casa –ou melhor, na republica em que vivia com outros estudantes- e sim na do loiro. Esse foi todo o raciocínio logico que ele conseguiu produzir pelo resto da noite, com o nível de álcool que tinha no sangue e Enjolras tão perto era pedir muito que ele pensasse mais.

Enjolras cuidadosa e rapidamente despiu o outro, colocou-o debaixo do chuveiro e o segurou enquanto ficava lá, depois o enjugou e ajudou a se vestir –se o outro estivesse errando a perna da calça de propósito ele não acordaria amanhã vivo- e o colocou em sua cama –só porque era mais perto, sério, não foi porque o moreno se jogou nela e grudou como chiclete em cabelo de criança-, cobrindo-o em seguida.  
Ficou olhando o peito do outro subir e descer até a respiração ficar compassada e ele cair no sono. Ainda o surpreendia como o moreno se dava a liberdade de dizer o que quisesse usando a desculpa de estar bêbado. Sabia que esses eram os momentos em que ele era mais sincero, não importando o quão ridículo ou revelador era nessas horas. Como lá no bar, Grantaire provavelmente nem lembraria amanhã, porém Enjolras sim. Ouvira bem quando o moreno gritara para as outras garçonetes muito eloquentemente que "aquele meu Apollo é meu" e coisas do gênero, além de vários xingamentos recém-inventados.

Era engraçado e até irônico, que um desses momentos tão repreendidos pelo loiro em que Grantaire era um bêbado ridículo, fora justamente quando Enjolras percebeu o quanto amava o moreno. Talvez nas vezes anteriores tivesse percebido, só não aceitara, ficara resistindo, mas não tinha como negar mais. Via agora o jeito ridiculamente ciumento de Grantaire como ridiculamente amável.

Por hora, só restava a Enjolras esperar o outro ficar sóbrio para que pudesse lhe contar isso pela manhã.

**The End.**


End file.
